


Grand Theft Auto V: Ace Up Your Sleeve

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Original Player Characters, Violence, everything is platonic, im not good at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Los Santos is full of thugs, criminals, drug dealers, mob bosses, hackers, robbers…and me.I’m Ace Jackson, this is my story.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton & Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips
Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635058
Kudos: 1





	Grand Theft Auto V: Ace Up Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically GTA V story mode but with my OC added in it. 
> 
> Beware I’m not good at writing.

Name: Ace Jackson

Nicknames: NA

AKA: Jinx

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Birthdate: May 7

Zodiac: Aries

Birthplace: Los Santos, San Andreas

Nationality/Heritage: American

Sexuality: Asexual 

Hair: Dyed silver

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5’6”

Weight: 132 lbs 

Tattoos: She has an Infinity tattoo on her back and a tattoo of angel wings on her back.

Scars: A few scars on her stomach, chest, back, and a couple on her face (all from abuse and life on the street and as a thug)

Piercings: None

Family:  
Robert Jackson/43/Father/Alive  
Lizzie Jackson/42/Mother/Alive 

Friends:  
-Lester Crest  
-Michael De Santa  
-Paige Harris  
-Franklin Clinton

Pets: None

Enemies: Robert Jackson, Alexander Pierce, Devin Weston, and Steve Haines.

Personality: Even though she was abused by her dad at mother, she is a bright kid with a dark side. She can drive and loves hanging out with her friends when they are not working. She enjoys killing very much, sometimes she keeps on a stone face, but other times she's grinning like a maniac. 

Occupation: Hacker and gunman for heists 

Likes:  
-YouTube  
-Movies  
-Guns  
-Hacking  
-Killing  
-Driving  
-The stars  
-Drinking

Dislikes:  
-Alexander Pierce  
-Her Dad  
-Assholes  
-Hangovers  
-Heists failing  
-Nightmares  
-Flashbacks

Fears:  
-Her DAD

Talents:  
-Driving  
-Using a gun  
-Hacking  
-Fixing cars  
-Sniping

Car: Whatever she is given, preferably a motorcycle.

Residence:  
A nice house up in the canyon. 

Bio:  
Ace was born and raised in Los Santos to Robert Jackson, a mob boss Los Santos, and Lizzie Jackson, a prostitute. He was a drunk and he would always go into a fit and beat her up, and her mom did nothing to protect her. She would get daily beatings and sometimes he would cut her with a knife or a broken bottle. When she was with him she had to grow up fast, and she didn't go to school so she taught herself. When Ace was 11, she ran away from home and lived on the streets of Los Santos, where she learned to hack, pickpockets, shoot guns, drive, and take care of herself. 

When she turned 13, she was already joining others on heists and making lots of money, not the rich kind but enough. She made some enemies but those who got her mad or forced her hand were killed by her. 

Her one big enemy is Alexander Pierce, one of the biggest thugs in Los Santos and a corrupt businessman. Ace met him when she was 14, and was becoming well known amongst the criminal world of Los Santos. Alexander approached her one day and offered her money and a home if she joined him. Ace worked with him for a couple months before leaving his organization when she learned about his private business dealings. 

A year later, Ace met Lester and they bankrupted a few businessmen for a year. Ace grew to trust Lester to an extent, so when he needed something, she did it. 

Trivia:  
-She is a good sniper  
-Is a Hacker  
-Is a good fighter  
-Fast  
-VERY strong  
-She has mild PTSD


End file.
